


Sparkles, music and dancing in the rain

by TiguayTrack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, If the book you want to read doesn't exist then write it yourself, Just a little I think, Multi, NoRenMin deserves more and longer fics, Polyamory, They are whipped, Too bad I can't do it, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiguayTrack/pseuds/TiguayTrack
Summary: They have lost a part of them, they once had sparkles and music and dances in the rain. Until one day, the boy who was all that didn't came to school, and the trio became a duo.





	Sparkles, music and dancing in the rain

They weren't always three, you know? in the beginning they were just two of them, Jeno and Renjun.

 

Their friendship was... Tranquil, like a Saturday morning, just laying in bed. Jeno would smile at Renjun when he lost in videogames and Renjun would throw himself at Jeno when he was too much. 

 

But there was something inside them, something that made their cheeks pink and flustered when they were close or when they found themselves looking at the other for longer time than the appropriate for a friend.

 

Until a boy came to their school one day, and the duo became a trio. They felt like it was meant to be this way from the start, three pair of hands instead of two, three pair of eyes, three mouths, three persons. They felt complete.

 

Jaemin was like sparkles and music and dancing in the rain, he made them feel save, like they could do anything if he was there to watch it. 

He made them think about that certain something they felt, he made them accept that certain something. 

 

It was like he wasn't afraid of being in love with two boys, and he didn't want them to be either —so for him, they tried. 

 

It was hard.

 

For Renjun were the looks people gave them in the street, when Jaemin would have his arm around him and the thumb in his belt; and Jeno would hold his hand and interlock their fingers. Those looks made him feel embarrassed for being with his lovers, for being himself. 

 

Jaemin would kiss him in the temple to remind him his presence, more real than the people eyes on them, and more important. 

 

For Jeno was the talking at school. He was an athlete. In the changing room his teammates would talk and talk and talk about being careful around him, _"he has two boyfriends"_ they said once _"he may want a third"_.

 

But when he walked outside and found his two loves, waiting for him to walk him home, even though they didn't have to —he just knew that they were more than enough, he just wanted them two. 

 

When they were alone was easier for them to show Jaemin how much they loved him.

 

Sometimes was with hugs and cuddles. They would lay in Jeno's sofa without a blanket and just each others arms and legs to warm them. They were a mess of limbs —Renjun would be left, Jaemin right and Jeno in the middle. Jaemin would play with their fingers, and they left him be. If you were there you could have listened soft laughs, Short kisses and three boys fighting over which exo album was better. You could have listened happiness in it's pure state, light and simple.

 

Sometimes was with long and wet kisses, grabbing his hands and biting his neck and shoulders (Renjun liked an specific spot, he loved to see a mark in Jaemin's shoulder days later). They would lay in Jaemin's bed, jeno could be found sitting in his lap kissing his lips like they might desapear if he stopped, Renjun could be found right besides Jeno, kissing Jaemin's neck, biting it; and Jaemin could be found being a lust mess under his boys. If you were there you could have listened kisses, gasps, names in different voices, but all with the same amount of love. You would have seen three boys communicate without words, three being one.

 

There was a thing clear as glass: Jeno and Renjun loved Jaemin, and Jaemin loved them back. 

 

You could see it in their eyes, the way they looked at him, like saying _"we love you, Nana, we would do anything for you, you just have to ask and you'll have it"_. 

 

You could see it in Jaemin's eyes too, in how he would look them in the eye, a silent love confession in them, a silent _"I'm here, my loves, I'm not leaving you"_

 

They weren't always three, you know? In the end they were just two of them, Jeno and Renjun. 

 

Once they were complete, three instead of two, but a day a car passed over one of them... and they were two again. 

 

Jeno and Renjun were in school, Jaemin didn't came. And they were called to the principal's office. There was the school therapist, and they knew something happened. 

 

And then, the principal started talking.

 

If you were there you could have seen how Jeno's legs couldn't support him anymore and he felt in the ground with a painful sound. How Renjun listened to every word the therapist said and then, without even blinking, started screaming his soul out. That's all you could have listened, Renjun's screams. And below that, just a murmur _"liers, he's fine, he wouldn't Left us, liers liers liers"_ in Jeno's broken voice. 

 

When Renjun stopped screaming, all you had from him was silence, for weeks the only person that listened his voice was Jeno.

 

They held into each other, knowing that just them understood the pain they were feeling. 

 

They have lost a part of them, they once had sparkles and music and dances in the rain. Until one day, the boy who was all that didn't came to school, and the trio became a duo. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is short, but I can't write for my life


End file.
